The morning after the night before
by NrwaRebel
Summary: Luby Spoiler Au for episode 12.08


I don't own any rights to ER, this is purely my little imagination in overdrive!

To everyone at Fanforums hope you enjoy it - be kind this is my first ever ER fanfic!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby woke to find her self lying next to Luka, she peeked under the sheet, and wasn't that shocked to find her own naked body lying next to Luka's, "so it wasn't a really vivid dream" she thought as she slowly and carefully slipped out of his bed.

She made her way round Luka's bedroom, picking up pieces of her clothing that had been thrown haphazardly around the night before. With her arms full of her clothes, two items were still eluding her, her matching bra and panties, she looked up and saw her panties strewn over Luka's bedside lamp, and she gently tugged them away from him. After searching for her bra for another few minutes she decided that it was pointless, "What the hell, I'll go with out, do one for the women's movement." She thought as she stepped first into her panties and then her jeans, she was just about to raise her sweater up to her head, when Luka's cool voice distracted her.

'I thought you were off today?' He asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand.

'Yeah, I've just got a few… err…errands to run.' She replied, trying to look casual as Luka took in her topless form. Luka's face fell at her words, he knew she was running away, again, he harshly pulled out Abby's bra from underneath his back and handed it too her.

'You'd better have this.' He replied shortly, before sitting up in bed and lighting a cigarette.

Abby pulled on her bra, and then her sweater, perching on the side of the bed she pulled on her shoes, fully aware that Luka was watching her every move. As she tied her shoe laces she glanced at him, gently pushing back her hair behind her ear, she asked softly, 'We okay? I mean after last night, we can still be friends right?'

'Is that what you want? To be friends?' He asked his accent thicker in the morning.

'Yeah,' she looked away before adding, 'I feel like it took us along time to get back to being friends, and I don't want to throw that away, I missed you when you weren't in my life.' She stood up and smiled warmly at him, before walking out of his bedroom and downstairs. She was about to open his apartment door, when she heard him call her name.

'Abby,' she turned round and found him at the foot of the stairs, clutching the bed sheet around his waist. 'I missed you too, stay, please!'

Abby looked down at the floor, last night should not have happened, the last few weeks she had tried to be there for him as a friend, she could see how hurt he was about Sam moving out, and was glad that she could make him smile, but that friendship had also brought on flirting, no matter how much she tried to say that was all innocent fun. Now looking into his blue eyes, knowing how safe and right being with Luka last night had been, she couldn't dispute the fact that she had been openly flirting with him, wanting, hoping for something more. She just wasn't sure if they were on the same page.

By the time she looked up again, Luka was standing in front of her, his right hand on her left elbow. 'At least, let me cook you breakfast.' It wasn't a question, and Abby let Luka guide her by the elbow to the kitchen table.

'Are you sure you don't want any help?' Abby asked for the second time, Luka had gotten dressed before starting breakfast, and with his back turned towards her Abby could not make out what he was doing at the stove.

'No, you just sit and relax.' He looked over his shoulder at her, flashing her one of his award winning smiles, and Abby couldn't help smiling back. He had been acting like a big kid since he had started cooking at the stove, and she couldn't help but wonder what he was up too.

A few minutes later, Luka presented her with a plate of toast and eggs, just the way she liked them, his face was lit up with a grin. Abby chuckled, as he set the plate down in front of her.

'You remembered how I like my eggs?' She asked smiling, Luka nodded, his grin still firmly fixed in place, before heading back to the kitchen area for his own plate.

After taking the seat opposite Abby, Luka looked her straight in the eyes and asked, 'You know what else I remember?'

Abby shook her head, 'Surprise me.'

Luka's face split into a wide grin. 'You kissed me first.'

Abby couldn't help but smile back, "he has a point" she thought.


End file.
